


The Heart of The King

by eveshka



Series: The Dawn King Cycle [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Noctisweek, Spoilers, you should know this by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: His Royal Majesty Noctis Lucis Caelum, the one hundred and thirteenth of his line, Chosen by the Astrals, King of Lucis (and of fishing) hung in Crystalspace and tried not to be angry.





	1. Chapter 1

His Royal Majesty Noctis Lucis Caelum, the one hundred and thirteenth of his line, Chosen by the Astrals, King of Lucis (and of fishing) hung in Crystalspace and tried not to be angry.

He was supposed to enter Reflection, whatever that was, and he was pissed off that what he’d intended to do was treat with the Crystal to lend aid, not to come face to eye with Bahamut himself and be cut off from the men who needed his assistance to escape the never-ending nightmare of daemons. _That_ was his task, not to spin uselessly in this freaking bizarre nothingness in search of some way back to his life.

ANGER SERVES YOU ILL, YOUNG KING.

“Yeah, well it’s all I’ve got, Bahamut. You took the rest.” Noctis snarled, spinning to try to find the Astral and failing. _Ass-tral,_ he heard Prompto snicker in his head. It lent Noctis’ anger a darkly dry amusement, and a different face flashed across his mind. “And for that matter, is this what you did to Ardyn? Is this what you put him through too?”

THE FALLEN DID NOT MAKE IT THIS FAR. NOW STILL YOUR MIND.

“Like hell. I’m not playing your game. I wanted help to save my friends, a way to eradicate the daemons.”

THE DAEMONS THREATENING YOUR GUARD HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED. NOW GIVE YOURSELF TO REFLECTION.

“They’re safe?”

THEY APPROACH THE CRYSTAL EVEN NOW. THE FALLEN WILL NOT INTERFERE. GIVE YOURSELF TO REFLECTION.

Noctis inhaled. The air, if this was air, smelled softly of sylleblossoms, and he thought of Luna, her smile and steadfast confidence in him. He saw her fallen in his mind, dark blood staining white gown. He heard the words that Ardyn had whispered in his ear in the train, words he hadn’t been able to fully process at the time. _I spared her such suffering, young Noct. With every Scourgebound she healed, with every Covenant she forged, the Oracle came closer to Falling. I spared_ her _what no-one spared_ me _._ And Noctis had drawn his blade in anger. Gentiana had come too, beautiful and cold, silencing Ardyn and revealing herself to be Shiva, forging her own Covenant with Noctis and gifting the young King with the Trident that Luna had carried.

He opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and found he wasn’t alone. As if summoned by his thoughts, the Glacian hovered before him, shimmering and glittering with crystalline ice before seamlessly shifting into the guise he knew best. Only this time Gentiana’s eyes were open and so very sad. “Your heart remains troubled, King of Kings.”

“My friends are out there, Gentiana, and I’m not there to help them. I’m trapped in here, unable to do a damned thing.”

“They will do what they must, just as you will do what you must.”

“And I must enter this Reflection?"

“To gain the power of the Crystal and claim your Birthright, yes.” Her voice wasn’t unkind, wasn’t hard like Bahamut’s. She seemed to understand his pain. “But your friends are not alone and without abilities of their own.”

Noctis growled quietly, and then sighed. Fighting against the Astrals ( _Ass-trals dude,_ ) was useless when you were on their home turf. “All right. Fine. I’ll do whatever you want me to if it means they’ll be protected and I can get back to them.”

Gentiana smiled, and Noctis swallowed his immediate flash of angered resentfulness. “Then tell me, young King. What would you tell your younger self? What words would you offer? Wisdom? Anger? Pain?” She tilted her head and watched the emotions flicker across his face.

The first thing that came to his mind was to tell himself not to touch the Crystal. But then his mind helpfully presented a memory of Ignis looking at him patiently, and he sighed. What _would_ he tell his younger self?

He closed his eyes, dismissing Gentiana from his awareness, and thought about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Then tell me, young King. What would you tell your younger self? What words would you offer? Wisdom? Anger? Pain?_

_Then tell me, young King. What would you tell your younger self? What words would you offer? Wisdom? Anger? Pain?_

In all honesty? He’d probably tell himself to stop being such a child. Stop sleeping so much. Listen to Gladio and pull your head out of your ass. Tell Prompto he’s worth so much more than he could imagine. Warn Ignis about Altissia. Hug his Dad before leaving.

That last thought brought him to his knees. His Dad.

How did he do it? How did he uphold the Wall and deal with the Council and everything else and still manage to be any sort of father figure? When he was a child, Noctis knew that he was the center of his father’s world. Everything and anything he wanted had been his. All he’d had to do was point his chubby little finger and make a sound and his father made it happen.

He’d give anything to lift his finger and make that noise and have his father come running right now.

 

But those were ‘ifs’ and ‘thens’ and he knew his answer. It was the only one he could choose.

 

Noctis opened his eyes and looked to Gentiana, offering her a broken smile. _Have you decided, young King? What you would tell your younger self?_

Resolve settled in his chest, taking residence in his heart and warming him against the Glacian’s chill. He nodded once, his gaze fixed on hers, unwavering. “I have.”

_And what, then, would you tell your younger self?_

“Nothing.”

_Nothing?_

“Nothing. If I told my younger self anything, that would change the course of the future. My present. And that could have terrifying consequences. Ignis might have died in Altissia. Prompto might have been lost in Zagnautus. Maybe Gladio wouldn’t have challenged the Blademaster and been haunted by his loss to Ravus for the rest of his life.” Noctis shook his head. “I couldn’t live with knowing I’d changed something. So no, I wouldn’t tell my younger self anything at all.”

Gentiana’s lips curled in a smile and she closed her eyes as she bowed. _A wise answer, young king. My faith in you is not unfounded._

Before he could ask her what she’d meant by that, Gentiana had vanished, and Noctis stared out into the Crystalspace, wondering what had happened. He hung in the nothingness and thought for a while before realizing he wasn’t alone.

It was kind of like being in water, how he moved in the Crystalspace, and Noctis used his whole body to turn and see a figure there, cloaked in swirling shades of blues. He tilted his head, regarding the figure, who reached up to draw the swirl away and reveal an older woman with piercing blue eyes. She stood pale of skin, unearthly still in the swirling cloak of blues. Her hair as colorless as the sea foam, with high cheeks and ears just too pointed to pass for human.

_Undeserving Child. She who treated on your behalf swore that you were worthy. Despite the Glacian’s faith, I see nothing but a stubborn unworthy child-prince playing at being king. What could you possibly have of worth to us? What do you know of Royal Duty?_

“Leviathan,” Noctis breathed, stunned.

_Answer, child-prince. What do you know of Royal Duty?_ Her voice was hard and almost angry.

 

And suddenly Noctis understood. _This_ was Reflection. He was on Trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Noctisweek


	3. Chapter 3

****_Answer, child-prince. What do you know of Royal Duty?_

Noctis was taken aback by the realization of the Trial. He’d thought the Covenants had been forged. Baffled, he stared at the woman before him, taking in her appearance and wondering why Leviathan hadn’t just appeared to him like this. They could have _talked_. Her expression changed, and he took his thoughts back to her question. He looked away, unhappy at the challenge in her eyes, initially unwilling to answer.

_My patience wears thin, child-prince. Answer the question._

He lifted his gaze to the Hydraen, lifting his chin and squaring his shoulders. “I know what Bahamut told me. And I know what is the right thing to do by those I serve. I don’t know how to lead. I never learned that, and I’m man enough to admit it. But I know how to work with others, how to serve a greater good.” _I know how to sacrifice._ The thought made him freeze, and he looked down, lifting his hand with the Ring of the Lucii to regard the stone. It glittered in the Crystalspace, as if energized by his surroundings.

 

“Yes, I know my duty, Leviathan.” Noctis said quietly, looking back to the solemn figure before him. “Royal or not, my duty is to give my life to end the Starscourge and save the world. That’s what I was born to do after all, wasn’t it, and if it serves the people of this world, then I’ll do it.” His chest hurt, and he bowed his head as he moved his hand to the point where the Royal Arms had pierced him and yet hadn’t injured him at all.

Suddenly she was on him, within his personal space, her hand pressed against his, pushing the ring against his chest. He gasped in surprise, eyes wide, pushing back against her, defensively summoning the Trident with his free hand. She stared at him, hard, and he released the weapon back into the ether when he saw the sadness in her eyes, moving backwards and looking at her in unspoken question.

_You know too much of Royal Duty, King of Kings and go to an unwilling end with head held high and heart full. The Covenant forged is true. The Glacian and the Oracle were not misguided in their faith. My blessings upon you, Noctis Lucis Caelum. What comes ahead will not be easy, but I now know the Chosen is True of Heart._

He blinked and she was gone, swallowed by the nothingness around him, leaving him in solitude, baffled and somehow all the more distressed for it.

 

A throat was cleared beside him, and Noctis turned to see an older man with a long white beard next to him. “Forgive her, young king. The Accursed’s fall turned her against your kind.”

“She must have cared for him,” Noctis ventured, though privately, he had a hard time thinking kindly of Ardyn.

“He was young, brash, and charismatic, much like you,” Ramuh replied. “And while his heart was in the right place, the damage he willingly endured left him shattered and broken. He challenged her, injuring her deeply, and for that she cursed him.”

“Leviathan cursed Ardyn?” This was surprising news to Noctis, and he looked to Ramuh.

“Not in the way you think, but she cursed his name and raged against your kin. But enough of that. By now you must have worked out what comes next.”

Noctis nodded. “You’re going to ask me a question, and that’s my trial.”

The old man smiled, and he tipped his head in acknowledgement. “My query is a simple one: What is your most treasured memory?”

 

A hundred things flickered across Noctis’ mind at once, but he had to choose just one.

 

How on Eos was he going to do it?


	4. Chapter 4

_My query is a simple one: What is your most treasured memory?_

The sylleblossoms with Luna. King’s Knight with the guys. Fishing. Car rides with his father when he was young and couldn’t sleep. Ignis baking his pastries. Gladio sitting him down and having real talks. Prompto being awkward and Noctis playing along like they’d never met before. Playing cards in the tent when it rained, and long nights in his apartment just texting with Prompto. More memories washed over him and he stood there, lost for the emotions. He had to choose one? Just… one… memory. He closed his eyes, letting it all wash over him.

When his mind had stilled, he took a steadying breath and then turned to lift his gaze to Ramuh, who stood there with a calmly peaceful smile on his face. He didn’t mean it to happen, but his mouth opened and he heard his own voice, much to his growing horror. “You look like someone’s grandfather.”

The Astral’s eyes widened, and then there was laughter, rich and full with the careless delight of a child as the fulgarian slapped his hands on his thighs and bent double. As Noctis watched with a mix of emotions, Ramuh shook his head and straightened up to look at him. “Young King, I have been called many things over my time, but that is something new. Now, tell me, what is your most treasured memory?”

Noctis shook his head. “My Advisor would tell me that a man is the sum of his memories, and he’s not wrong. I am the sum of my memories, and each memory I hold is treasured in that moment. Even the ones that hurt.” His hand rested on his chest, over his sternum. “I treasure them all, for they made me who I am today.” He watched the smile as it grew across Ramuh’s face. “And I’ve added a new one, too. Your laugh, if I might. For one moment, you weren’t some powerful being and I wasn’t a young man scared for his friends. That’s worth treasuring.”

Ramuh’s smile deepened, and he nodded once to Noctis. “I am honored to be held within the Chosen One’s memories.” He moved then, reaching to take Noctis’ hands and clasp them between his. “You are a rare man, Noctis Lucis Caelum, and I cannot ask more of you. A shame, perhaps, for I might have enjoyed the peaceful company of a man who gives his heart so fully to whatever he is doing at that moment. And though you did not answer my question as perhaps it was intended, you illustrated your heart all the same.”

Noctis bowed, and would have brought his hand to his chest were the Astral not holding them. “Thank you. I swear that I will do what is needed to end this Starscourge and Ardyn’s plans, no matter the cost.”

“Of that, I have little doubt,” Ramuh replied, releasing the young man’s hands. “But now, rest. There is more yet ahead, and your heart grows weary. An old friend would like some time with you.” Ramuh’s gaze settled past Noctis’ shoulder, and he turned to see who it was, grinning when his gaze settled on the pale teal figure seated in the nothingness.

Noctis heard the familiar chirp of a phone, and fished the device out of his pocket, glancing back to see that Ramuh had vanished. He shook his head and turned back to the phone, reading the words that had appeared on the screen.

[I’ve got a  really special gift for you, Noct! It’s a chance to visit your friends, but it will take another friend to help too!] In the not-so-far distance, Noctis heard Umbra’s familiar greeting, and he knelt in time to wrap his arms around the neck of his friend and receive a wet ear for his trouble.

“Hey, Umbra! Where are we going, buddy?” The dog moved back, lifted his paw, and out of reflex, Noctis took it. Darkness swirled around him, and then he felt himself moving as if he was in the back seat of the Regalia.

He blinked. He _was_ in the back seat of the Regalia. And they were pulling out of the tunnel leading towards Lestallum, Ignis at the wheel. And… what in the world? _No way…_ He stood up in the car, ignoring all else for a good look at the city. It was completely decked out in flags for… he heard Prompto’s gasp of delight. Oh, _man_ this was going to be _awesome_.


	5. Chapter 5

When Noctis awoke, he wasn't in Lestallum. The Crystalspace glittered all around him, and he sighed in brief disappointment. It had been really great to see the guys again, to let everything go and just have fun. Until Loqi showed up. They took care of  _that_  situation, and it turned out all right, Noctis supposed. And while he'd damn near lost a finger, that blade thing was  _pretty damn cool._

He just… kind of wanted to forget how distracting that much skin was. Because seriously, Prompto was too damn pale, Gladio was too damn wide, and the fact that Ignis’ hands lacked gloves had done very strange things to Noctis’ stomach. Yeah, subject change desperately needed.

It was a relief to set eyes on the Archaean, even though Noctis yelped in surprise when the giant hand came up from underneath him. Bracing against a thumb the size of a tree trunk, Noctis prepared himself for the headsplitting pain that had accompanied the Archaen’s voice in Duscae. He wondered how he’d understand Titan, as he hadn’t understood him before. Maybe he’d just have to guess what the Astral was going to ask him.

**King of Kings, you need not fear me.**

The voice was rough, deep, but not painful. Noctis looked to the scarred crag of Titan’s face and tried to stay calm. “Uh… okay. I… dude, don’t you have a less intimidating, maybe smaller form?” Because nothing said abject panic like standing in a giant palm while looking at completely inhuman eyes. Not that Noctis would ever tell it, but Titan was shades more terrifying than Bahamut had been.

The Crystalspace shuddered, and suddenly Noctis was unfooted, loose in the nothingness for an uneasy moment before he found himself standing again, next to a figure that was tall enough, and more than vaguely familiar. Disbelief washed through Noctis as he realized he was staring at- “Marshal???”

**No. This is simply a form you are familiar with that carries command and strength.**

“Oh. Kay. Then.” It looked like Cor, but now that Noctis was paying attention, it clearly wasn’t. “So as disturbing as this is, I guess you’re here to ask me a question. Go ahead.”

**I have come to tell you to lay down your burden.**

“My burden?” Noctis stared at the not-Cor and tried to understand. “I don’t have a  _burden_. I have a destiny.” He gritted his teeth and decided to just own it. “I. Have. A. Duty.”

That… hadn’t been so hard to say. Maybe because he’d already accepted it when he’d spoken to Leviathan. “And maybe that’s what you call a burden. You know more about burdens than I do; you held the meteorite for longer than my people have existed. But whatever you call it, Burden, Duty, Fate… it’s mine, and I’ll do it.”

**Your burden is not your duty, King of Kings. Your burden is your heart. You care too much.**

Funny, Noctis knew people who believed he didn’t care at all. When he spoke, his voice was steady, his heart and mind calm and in agreement. “That’s my choice, Titan. I choose to care, to love unconditionally and give myself and my time to others. And yes, I choose to stand here and defend myself, to step up and accept what I must do. Because I care that much. You think I want to see people turn into daemons? You think I want to see my loved ones fall in the grip of Starscourge?” 

He was angry, yes, but that anger gave him strength. “Well, I don’t. And if my death means I end the suffering for everyone else?” His hands had balled into fists and he hadn’t realized it, and Noctis forced them open, willing himself to relax. “Then show me my path and get out of the way.”

He wasn’t surprised when Titan inclined his head.  **The Tide Mother said you would say that. You bring hope to those who believed that all was lost. But know this, King of Kings: Your greatest trial is yet to come.**

“Bring. It. On.” Noctis said, smiling grimly. As he watched Titan fade from the Crystalspace, Noctis finally understood what Gladio had said about fighting Gilgamesh. When mixed with love and purpose, anger was indeed a driving strength.

 

And then a hand knocked him clean out of his thoughts and drew him up against a very familiar face.

Oh great. Bahamut.


	6. Chapter 6

Noctis steadied himself on Bahamut’s hand, and straightened his shirt before he regarded the Draconian. He tugged at his collar, righting the fabric, and then focused on his sleeves. His cuffs were askew, and he took a moment to right them, and only then did he lift his gaze steadily to the human eyes within the steel figure that looked over him like an angry god.

And then he folded his arms as he’d seen Ignis do in the past, and waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

 

If this was a pissing contest of silence, Bahamut wasn’t going to know what hit him. Noctis was, after all, the reigning champion of a Good Sulk and the only difference between this and a Good Sulk was Noctis was less invested in the outcome. So no problems here, he could play this game.

SILENCE DOES LITTLE GOOD WHEN THERE ARE WORDS LEFT BETWEEN US.

Noctis simply looked at Bahamut.

YOU MAY ASK YOUR QUESTIONS.

Noctis didn’t have any.

 

The hand moved, bringing Noctis closer still to Bahamut’s face, and Noctis kept himself calm and still, watching the Astral without rancor or spite. If anything, there was a sense of expectation about the young King, strangely calm and patently enigmatic. But he said not a single word.

YOUR MIND IS NOT STILL, YET YOU OFFER NOTHING.

When Noctis finally spoke, it was with a steady voice that, to his quiet surprise, sounded an awful lot like his father. “I have nothing to say.” The words ‘ _To you’_ went unspoken _._

Bahamut blinked.

One by one behind Noctis, the other Astrals appeared in the Crystalspace, larger than life and twice as… comforting. Shiva, Leviathan, Ramuh, Titan. Noctis could feel their power reaching to support, to bolster him as he stood on Bahamut’s palm and stared the Draconian down. He rallied, straightening his shoulders, tightening his arms against his chest, and waited.

 

The silence stretched long, but Noctis was resolute. He wasn’t about to give Bahamut the satisfaction of words. Noctis didn’t have any words for the Draconian. He’d said everything he’d needed to say to that particular Astral. So, with nothing to say to Bahamut, Noctis turned and looked to the other Astrals that had arrived, turning his back on the one that held him.

“Thank you,” Noctis began, bringing his hand to his chest and bowing to the remnants of the Hexatheon that he forged Covenant with. “Your support in what I must do is what gives me strength and faith to move forward.” He stepped off of Bahamut’s hand, secure in his footing through the Crystalspace and leaving the Draconian behind him. “You’ve all given me strength when I needed it, come to my aid when I was in need. And I will do what is needed to end the Starscourge and bring peace to my people. Watch over them while I remain here to gain my strength, guide them if you can. Be there for me while I cannot be there for them.”

Shiva was the first to bring her hand to her heart, then Leviathan, Ramuh, and Titan. As Noctis bowed to them in turn, one by one the Astrals raised their gazes to the figure behind Noctis, and faded from sight. He, in turn, lowered his hand and moved to look to the Draconian, eyes steady.

The Draconian regarded Noctis for a very long time, and Noctis watched those strangely unreadable human eyes with what he hoped was his own impassiveness, not intending to look away until it was necessary.

It became necessary when his phone chirped, and he grew aware of the small teal creature seated by his foot. “Hello, Carbuncle.”

[Hey Noct! I’ve got a treat for you! See the door over there? Let’s go through it!]

Noctis looked to Carbuncle for a moment, and then turned to the door, dismissing Bahamut. “Okay, let’s see what you’ve got, hmm?” He wasn’t aware of moving, but the door was suddenly right before him, and he felt Carbuncle brush past his leg as he opened the door and moved through it into what looked like Altissia’s arrival docks. Eyes wide, he walked past the entry kiosk and came to a dead stop.

Balloons were everywhere, as were chocobos and various depictions of moogles. Even as he came to a querulous halt, he found himself wondering just precisely where he was, because he’d never seen anything like this before. It occurred to him that he might be blocking the entry for others, so he moved forwards, his eyes taking everything in as fast as they could. “What the hell is this place?”

His phone chirped. [I’m glad you asked!]

Noctis hadn’t realized Carbuncle had come with him, so he turned and after a short discussion, agreed to enjoy the festivities. He needed a break from the Astrals- well, Bahamut, anyway. Maybe he could find some fishing.


	7. Chapter 7

The carnival had been fun, and it had ended with an amazing boat ride with fireworks and Carbuncle dancing all over him in excited delight, making Noctis laugh and reminding him of far happier days. But now, standing in the room of the Leville in this dream version of Altissia, Noctis found his thoughts turning to the task ahead. He would return to the world and end the Starscourge. And to do that, Ardyn had to be defeated and Noctis... had to die.

[Hey, Noct, your head’s gone all fuzzy.]

Noctis looked up from his phone. “Sorry, just thinking.” He settled on the bed, and Carbuncle landed lightly in his lap. Absently, Noctis began to run his fingers along the soft teal fur, letting his thoughts drift along whatever paths they felt like taking.

[Do you want to go to your safe place?] The words swam in Noctis’ eyes for a moment when he remembered where his safe place had been.

“I’m afraid the Regalia’s gone, Carbuncle. It was destroyed when we went to Zegnautus to rescue Prompto and try to get the Crystal.” Noctis replied, closing his eyes against the memory of the crumpled metal and broken glass. The oil running down the front of the car in the rain, as if the car itself was weeping at its own failure to protect him. The chirp of the phone pulled his thoughts away from that memory.

[Just go outside.]

Noctis looked to Carbuncle, who was sitting in his lap, regarding him enigmatically. “Outside?”

[Yup! Everything will make sense then.]

“Lead on,” Noctis waved a hand and Carbuncle leapt to the floor, padded across to the door, and then swished its tail, waiting. Noctis followed, and walked along behind the demi-astral as the creature led the way along the hall, down the stairs, and out the front door.

 

To the round driveway of the Citadel where the Regalia sat, pristine.

 

Noctis stared, and Carbuncle bounced up to the black car, turning to look to Noctis. [Here it is, Noctis! There’s just one thing I have to tell you before you get in. The Regalia will take you home. At some point, you’ll fall asleep, and when you wake up, it will be time to find the others and move on. Are you ready?]

The young king stopped, looked from the car to the small teal creature, and then turned to look behind him at the gleaming Citadel from his memory. He knew it didn’t look like this anymore, and wanted to burn it into his mind, to never forget how beautiful it was. “Yeah, I’m ready. It’s time.” He turned back to the demi-Astral and knelt, reaching his hand out. “Thank you, Carbuncle.”

The cat-like creature bounded over and bumped his head against Noctis’ hand, offering nothing in the way of words. They weren’t needed.

Noctis scratched Carbuncle under the chin, patted his head behind the crystalline horn, and then rose to walk to the Regalia. He slipped into the back seat, closing the door behind him, and settling in with his eyes closed. The smell of leather and his father’s aftershave washed over him, and as tears slid from between eyelashes, Noctis spoke softly for the last time in the Crystalspace before he fell asleep. “Thanks, Dad. For everything.”


	8. Chapter 8

THE LIGHT WAXES FULL.

GO FORTH TO THE KINGDOM WHERE THE USUPER AWAITS.

RECLAIM THE THRONE AND FULFILL THE CALLING OF THE TRUE KING.

 

Noctis opened his eyes to darkness.

He was stiff, and as he moved around, he tried to identify where he was. Stone walls. Dirt floor. Old huge swords slowly turning to rust. Ignis would know exactly where he was, and Noctis sighed and stepped over some rubble, heading towards what appeared to be the exit.

Five steps to the archway, a familiar sound touched his ears, and he stumbled out into more darkness to be greeted by Umbra’s happy barking. The messenger once again, Umbra had a note for him. Be waiting in Hammerhead.

The Ring on his hand pulsed, a gentle reminder that he wasn’t alone, and in the back of his memory, he heard a chirp. He smiled faintly, fingers resting on Umbra’s head, and looked out over the darkened waters towards Lucis.

 

He was back.

And it was time to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> For NoctisWeek on Tumblr.  
> \--
> 
> I'm having a serious crisis of writing worth, and I'm forcing myself to finish this. If you like it, or anything else I've done, please let me know.


End file.
